


The (not so) Homless Jughead

by TragicAlex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AND SO HES MOVING IN WITH ARCHIE BYE, AceAro Jughead, Aromantic Asexual Jughead, I DO NOT AGREE WITH HOMELESS JUGHEAD, M/M, Other, QPP JARCHIE, SORT OF BED SHARING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Jughead is homelessArchie finds out and drags him homeJughead is no Longer homeless





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as an anon ask to one of my fav blogs Arojughead so Lex HERE YA GO TAKE MY TRASH 
> 
> Jughead deserves to be happy with his QPP Archie that is all

Jughead regretted his descion. 

The Raven haired boy had found cover Under a bridge. It smelt like Piss.

Unfortunately it was raining so it was the bridge or nothing.

The next day was horrible for Jughead. He looked scruffy and smelt like Piss, thats the last time he sleeps under a bridge.

He just hoped that no one came close enough to smell him. But luck just wasnt on his side today.

"Hey Jug" Archie said approaching him "Wow Holy crap you smell like a homeless person" Archie stated

Jughead rose a brow at the Ginger "Really I thought I smelled like roses" he said sarcastically 

Archie rolled his eyes at him "Dude somethings going with you, You smell like Piss and look like a mess" Archie said gesturing to him

"Its nothing Arch I swear" Jughead replied taking Archie's Hand and giving it a reasuringly squeeze more wanting him to leave the topic alone

Archie looked at him suspichiously knowing Jughead isnt a fan of Public displays of affection and for them this was it "What is it Jug, I mean its not like your home-" he stopped mid word as it all fell into place. The backpack full of stuff, the scruffy look, the smell of Piss "Your homeless" he stated

"Not- I mean- No- its just- I" Jughead stammered but he couldnt Lie to Archie it wasnt fair "Yes I am homeless" he ended up saying with a sigh

"Dammit im such an Asshole, all the sign were there but I was so caught up with the whole Grundy Fiasco and Betty and Veronica that I completely forgot that you've got Shit too Jug I'm such a jerk" Archie ranted off looking at the floor shamefully

"Arch its not your fault, no one knows" Jughead replied regrettfully

"I should of known" Archie muttered looking up at Jughead "Well it Doesn't Matter now because your gonna live with me" Archie decided 

"Excuse me im what" 

"Your moving in with me so grab your stuff" Archie said stubbornly 

"But um What about school" Jughead said looking at Archie like he was crazy 

"Doesn't Matter now come on Jug" Archie beckoned him

Jughead groaned but gave in grabbing his stuff him and Archie walked back to Archie's House.

When they Made it back Archie helped Jug carry his stuff to his room. 

"The bed kinda small but I can sleep on the floor its fine" Archie said condeming himself to the uncomfortable and dirty bedroom floor.

"Its fine Archie you can sleep in the bed with me" Jughead said 

"You sure Jug I really dont mind the floor" Archie replied he knew how Jughead felt about affection and stuff it wasnt his thing

"Its fine Archie, I dont mind" Jughead responded honestly

"Okay if you say so" The Ginger boy nodded 

The pair then opted to play video games instead of going back to school. They could stand to Miss a day of school. God knows the pair needed it.

Then the time came that they needed to sleep and so washed and in their pjs the two headed to the bed.

Archie still not wanting to invade Jughead's personal space went to lay down on the floor.

"What are you doing Arch get up here" Jughead said before Archie even Made it to the floor

"I dont want to invade your personal space Jug" Archie replied consideratly 

"Thats great Arch but right now I dont mind, get in here" Jughead replied

Archie complained getting in next to Jughead. 

"See isnt this Better than the floor" Jughead said to the Ginger

"Yea it is" Archie replied smiling at him

The pair happily drifted off the sleep.

However on the middle of The night there was a loud thud as Archie got kicked off the bed by an unconcious Jughead.

"Jug" Archie whined

Jughead However was still asleep. Archie chuckled shaking his head and decided to sleep on the floor not wanting to wake up the Poor boy. 


End file.
